One feature provided by the evolvement of wireless cellular communications technologies, especially generic access networks, and the use of different gadgets by one user, is that a short message, for example, send to a user, is actually delivered to two or more gadgets of the user, like a legacy mobile terminal and a smartphone supporting Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia services. However, for the time being, when the user reads the message using one of the apparatuses, the message history information in the other apparatus(es) shows the message as unread. Thus, the user cannot trust the communication-specific history information in one of his/her gadgets, and thereby cannot be sure whether or not he/she has read a particular message. In order to find that out, the user needs to check all his gadgets.